Naruto: An Uzumaki in Suna
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Naruto is born in Suna and is the legacy of three powerful bloodlines. Let's see how things change when Gaara has support from the beginning. How strong will Naruto become with his mother by his side, and just how hard will Naruto rock the nations. Naru/harem, Gaara/mini harem, NO NARUHINA.


Hey to all of my loyal readers it is the 3headed-dragon here with a new story. This one is a Challenge idea from The Sith'ari. I saw this challenge on his page and it really caught my attention so I just had to write it. I'm not going to say a bunch about it here so you'll just have to read and find out.

"Hello" = talking

"_Hello_" = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or surprise

"**Hello**" = jutsu/Bijuu talking/dark voice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Naruto: An Uzumaki in Suna

Chapter 1: The Sand's Uzumaki

The Village Hidden in the Sand was a village filled with people that have adapted to living in the harsh living conditions of the village, with it's hot temperature during the day and freezing temperatures at night. Though for one little boy life was even more harsh for him since pretty much the entire village was either afraid of him or hated him, hell even his father hated him while his siblings were afraid of him. The boy in question is a small child of 5 years old with fair skin, messy red hair, and pupiless green eyes with black tanuki like rings around his eyes. For clothes he wore black sandals, gray pants, a short sleeved green shirt, and a tan colored shoulder cape. This boy's name is Gaara of the Sand and he is the current Jinchuriki of the One-Tailed Sand Spirit Shukaku.

It was because of his Jinchuriki status that he was feared and hated, the only person he could really claim cared about him was his uncle. Currently Gaara is standing far off to the side as he watched some kids playing, he wanted to join them but whenever he tried they usually got scared and ran off. Wishing he could make friends Gaara continued watching the kids play until their ball got stuck someone's roof and they started to complain about not being able to play anymore, Gaara seeing this as a chance to make friends decided to help by using his control over sand to get the ball down. After getting the ball he walked over to them in order to give it back but as he got close they started to run away from him.

"Wait, please don't run!" pleaded Gaara while holding one of his hands out towards them. In his emotional state he unintentionally sent his sand after the kids, but before the sand could get one of the kids that had tripped and fallen what appeared to be black sand blocked Gaara's sand from getting to the kid.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!? That wasn't very nice!" called a young male voice. Everyone quickly looked to where the voice came from and saw a boy that was maybe a year or two older than Gaara with tanned skin, shoulder length straight red hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and narrow yellow eyes. For clothes he wore black sandals, black shorts, and red short sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back in yellow. This young boy is Naruto Uzumaki, the only living user of **Iron Sand** and the grandson of the Third Kazekage.

Gaara could only stand there in shock at seeing someone other than himself and his father being able to control sand, he was also shocked by the fact that the boy didn't appear to be afraid of him. "I-I-I didn't mean to, I was just trying to give them their ball back." said Gaara.

"Really?" asked Naruto while tilting his head, Gaara just nodded yes. "Well then what was with the sand?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I don't know, it just did that on its own." said Gaara nervously. This was the longest conversation he's had with anyone that wasn't his uncle.

"Oh you have that problem too, I've been trying forever to get my own sand to listen to me but the stupid thing still does stuff on its own from time to time." said Naruto with a pout. He completely forgot that his mom told him that the sand wasn't acting on its own but that he was unconsciously controlling it. "Hey why were you guys running from him if he was just trying to be nice?" asked Naruto to the other kids.

"Because he's a monster!" said one of the kids. Naruto just stared at the kid for a moment before looking at a sad Gaara and then turning back to the kid.

"No he's not, now you're just being stupid. Just get out of here if you're going to be mean and stupid." said Naruto. The kids didn't need to be told twice as they quickly ran off. "Hey what's your name?" asked Naruto as he turned back to Gaara.

"Um, I'm Gaara." said Gaara while still being in a bit of shock that someone other than his uncle believed that he wasn't a monster.

"Well Gaara my name is Naruto, do you wanna play?" asked Naruto.

"Y-You want to play….with me?" asked Gaara with hope seeping into his voice.

"Yeah sure, I mean now that I know you weren't trying to be mean, now come on let's go play." said Naruto with a large smile. Gaara just silently nodded before the two boys ran off to play, unknown to the two boys was that Gaara's uncle, Yashamaru, was standing off to the side with a small smile on his face. He had been about to go protect those kids from Gaara's sand when Naruto showed up and did it for him, he wasn't surprised to see the boy use Iron Sand because thanks to him being an ANBU, also known as Dunes, he already knew of Naruto and his lineage. He was smiling because it seemed Gaara would finally have a friend and he hoped Naruto would be able to help Gaara with his loneliness.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Naruto is currently sleeping in his bed after a long day of playing with his best friend and brother in all but blood then having dinner with his mom. Naruto then began to stir before slowly sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes, he stopped and became really stiff as a terrible feeling washed over him. He hated these feelings because whenever they happened it meant something bad was happening to his friend, he wasn't blind to the way the village treated Gaara and had even saved Gaara from a few assassination attempts. Once he had accidentally killed one of the assassins and had to be comforted by his mom and Gaara for about 2 days. Naruto already knew what Gaara was because his mom explained it to him and had already told him of her own situation so while Naruto couldn't really say he understood Gaara's situation he did know that he didn't care and that Gaara was his best friend.

With this terrible feeling washing over him Naruto quickly got out of bed and changed into his regular clothes before climbing out of his bedroom window since he knew his mom would be mad if she found out he was going out this late at night. Once he was outside he sent chakra into his legs and started to jump and run along the rooftops in order to find Gaara, he'd have to thank his mom later for teaching him to do this. After only a minute of searching Naruto heard an explosion in the distance and quickly went the direction that he heard in come from with the light of the full moon lighting his way. "Don't worry Gaara, I'm coming!" said to himself.

**WITH GAARA**

Gaara stood there with blood running down the left side of his face due to the kanji for love that he just carved into the left side of his forehead. Sand swirled around him violently with anticipation of the release of Shukaku, but it stopped when Gaara heard something in the distance, it was faint at first but it got clearer as it got closer. "Ra, ara, AARA, GAARA, GAARA!" came the yelling of a voice he recognized as Naruto's with said boy appearing in front of him moments later while out of breath.

"Na-Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Gaara with his voice seeming broken and lacking emotion.

"Gaara….*Pant, Pant*...I had a feeling you were in trouble and came looking for you. Are you alright, what happened?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine." said Gaara.

"What, no you're not you're bleeding!" said Naruto while pointing at Gaara's head with a concerned and scared look on his face.

"I did that to myself." said Gaara.

"YOU IDIOT, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? Kaa-chan says that hurting yourself is bad and that people should never do it, what happened Gaara, what made you do this?" asked Naruto.

At this Gaara looked down and started to shake a bit. "He-He tried to kill me, Yashamaru tried to kill me. He said that he always hated me for killing my mother, his sister, and that I was her last act of revenge. He said that I was a monster that only cares for myself." said Gaara.

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock before the narrowed in rage, he then surprised Gaara by bringing him into a hug while the sand didn't move to attack him. "I'm sorry he said those things to you Gaara but they're not true, remember what my kaa-chan said, she knew your kaa-chan before she died and she was soooo happy to have you. I don't know why he said those things to you Gaara but you're not a monster, you're my Ototo." said Naruto. When Naruto called him that it really surprised Gaara as not even his older siblings called him that, or at least he couldn't remember them ever calling him that. "Don't worry Gaara I'll never let anyone hurt you like this again, because not only do you have your own sand to protect you but now you have me and my **Iron Sand**." said Naruto.

Gaara started to cry after hearing this and then started to hug Naruto back. They stayed like that for awhile until they were suddenly surrounded by Dunes, they all looked ready to attack and Naruto didn't like this at all. "Go away, I won't let you hurt Gaara anymore!" said Naruto with a glare. The Dune members were a little nervous at this point, not because of Naruto's Glare or Gaara's presence but because they knew that if anything happened to Naruto then they would have to deal with the boy's mother and that was something none of them wanted to deal with. It was then that all of their kunai and shuriken flew out of either their hands or holsters heading for Naruto before they stopped in mid air and then ground together until it turned into **Iron Sand**. The **Iron Sand** then formed a protective dome around Naruto and Gaara.

"...So who is going to tell Kushina-sama about this?" asked one of the Dunes. All of the Dunes felt a chill run down their spine at that question. It took awhile but soon one of them did go get Kushina and she was not happy to be woken up so late at night but when she was old it concerned her son she quickly got up and had them lead her to him. Now here she was standing in front of Naruto's **Iron Sand Dome**.

Kushina was a beautiful woman with fair skin, deep purple eyes, long red hair that went down to her ankles, a slender build, long legs, thick thighs, a plump ass, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she was wearing red pajama pants, pink slippers, and a white T-shirt. Sighing Kushina knocked on Naruto's dome. "Naruto-kun it's Mommy, can you open up for me?" asked Kushina.

"Are the bad guys gone?" asked Naruto.

"No but don't worry they won't do anything while I'm here." said Kushina. With that Naruto opened the dome just enough for Kushina to see both him and Gaara. "Good now why don't you tell me why all of this is happening." said Kushina. Naruto then told Kushina everything that Gaara had told him, Kushina was NOT happy with what she was just told but she was happy that Naruto had come out here in order to help Gaara. "I see, Naruto-kun I want you to take Gaara-kun to our house and keep him safe while I go and have a talk with the Kazekage." said Kushina.

Naruto simply nodded before he completely releasing his dome and took Gaara his house.

**YEARS LATER**

A 16 year old Naruto was walking towards his team's training ground, he had changed much over the years. He now stood at 6'0 with a lean but muscular build, his yellow eyes were a lot sharper, and his face was currently set in a blank expression. For clothes he wore black steel toed boots, black cargo pants that were tucked into the boots, his Suna headband wrapped around his waist like a belt, and a red kimono top with long baggy sleeves that concealed his hands. Over the years Naruto has become known as one of Suna's greatest prodigies due to his skills and abilities.

Ever since that night so many years ago things had changed for the Uzumaki household with the first change being that Gaara had come to live with them. Kushina had convinced the Kazekage to allow Gaara to live with them due to her being able to help him with his Bijuu, while the Kazekage did agree it was under the condition that she allow him to train Naruto. Kushina didn't want this but in order to get Gaara away from his asshole of a father she agreed. Gaara and Naruto actually rubbed off on each other a bit as Naruto's hyperactive personality actually got Gaara to open up a little more while Gaara's calm and reserved personality got Naruto to calm down.

As far as training went things were great, Kushina taught him seals and how to use the **Uzumaki Sealing Chains**, she also taught him Taijutsu when he told her that he didn't want to fully depend on his **Iron Sand**. Surprisingly his training with the Kazekage revealed that not only could Naruto control **Iron Sand** but **Gold Dust** as well. Things got even more shocking when during a really intense training session with the Kazekage Naruto unlocked the ability to use **Scorch Release**, this gained Naruto yet another teacher in the form of a woman named Pakura who was a master of the **Scorch Release**. All of this training took place before he even joined the Academy, in fact Naruto had actually joined the Academy 2 years late due to the fact that he wanted to join the Academy when Gaara did. During the Academy Naruto picked up a small interest in puppetry and decided to try and learn it, it was difficult with his large chakra reserves but with determination and hard work he was able to do it after awhile. His determination to learn the art of puppetry had earned him the attention of one of Suna's greatest puppeteers, Sasori of the Red Sands. Naruto found Sasori to be a good guy if a bit obsessed with his puppets, though the fact that Sasori had his grandfather as a **Human Puppet** did upset him a bit Sasori explained that the Third Kazekage had requested for him to do it so that he could continue to protect the village even in death.

Also during the Academy Naruto had asked his mother to do something crazy, he asked her to use her sealing skills to split Gaara's Biju into Yin and Yang and then seal one half into him. Kushina quickly refused to do such a thing as she never wanted her child to go through the hardships that being a Jinchuriki brought but she also asked why he wanted this in the first place. He told her that he wanted to do it to help Gaara with his burdens by carrying half of it, Kushina was proud of her son for wanting to go that far for his friend but she still refused to turn him into a Jinchuriki. Despite her refusal Naruto continued to hound her about it, this proved that not only was Naruto an Uzumaki but also her son since it was clear he had inherited her stubbornness. It took a full year of nagging before Kushina finally gave in to her son's wishes and went to talk the the Kazekage about it, it was surprisingly easy to get him to agree, though with how power hungry Rasa could be it really shouldn't have been a surprise. It would seem that the thought of having three Jinchuriki in the village was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Now the Hidden Sand Village had two Jinchuriki for the One Tailed Tanuki and the Jinchuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox. "_**Naru-kun, pay attention we're here**_." said the voice of the One Tail within Naruto's head.

"_Sorry Shina-chan, I guess I got lost in my thoughts_." Naruto thought to his tenant.

"_**Just remember that you're only allowed to be lost in your thoughts if you're thinking about me**_." said the now named Shina. Naruto's and Shina's relationship didn't start off great due to the fact she didn't like being sealed. But Naruto simply did his best to talk to her and understand her, it took awhile but soon they became friends and Shina had even developed feelings for him. They weren't dating yet though, despite what Shina would say.

Finally paying attention to his surroundings Naruto saw his team's sensei Pakura and his two teammates Sen and Yukata. Pakura was a beautiful woman that was rather tall with fair skin, pupiless brown eyes, green hair done up in a bun with orange bangs framing her face with one being longer than the other, long toned legs, a narrow waist, a plump ass, and perky D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a sleeveless and backless purple top, short tight pants with two lapels on the front and back, an obi around her waist, light purple gloves that extend up to her shoulder, bandages around her thighs, black shinobi sandals, and a Suna headband on her forehead.

Sen was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, sandy brown hair that she kept in a ponytail with two strands of hair on either side of her head and two braided strands, brown eyes with black pupils, a slender build, long legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a toned ass, and BB-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a mesh armor bodysuit under a red tube dress, a blue purple belt around her waist, fingerless gloves, shin guards, black shinobi sandals, two small fans with fur on them on her waist, and her Suna headband on her forehead.

Yukata was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, large brown eyes framed by noticeable eyelashes, long dark hair, a slender build, nice legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a firm ass, a flat stomach and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a gray midriff vest over a short plain shirt revealing her stomach, a dark skirt, arm guards, black stockings, black shinobi sandals, and her Suna headband on her forehead.

"Right on time Naruto, but what happened you're usually the first one here when we have a meeting?" asked Pakura.

"Sorry Pakura-sensei, I got lost in my thoughts on the way here and it slowed me down." said Naruto.

"Were you thinking about me Naruto-kun?" asked Yukata with a smile. Yukata was a very sweet girl and was very optimistic, but she could also be really clueless at times though those times were getting less and less thanks to her teammates and sensei. She also made very clear that she liked Naruto and wanted him to be her boyfriend.

Before Naruto could answer Sen spoke. "Yukata, can we please get to the reason why we're here, since it was supposed to be our day off, before you start hitting on Naruto, please?" asked Sen. Sen was a kind and caring young woman while also being the most cautious of the team and was the Genjutsu specialists. She also had a crush on Naruto but she was more quiet about it.

"Right, well you three I've called you here to inform you that the Chunin Exams will be starting in 2 months and taking place in Konoha. Kazekage-sama has already signed our team up to participate so that gives me a month to make sure the three of you are ready for the exams because after that we'll be leaving." said Pakura.

"Right Sensei." said the three Genin together.

"Now for training today I want Sen to mostly focus on learning some new Genjutsu and to read up on some Wind Style jutsu. Yukata, I've gotten a few more up close Wind Style jutsu that I want you to practice with and I have some brain teasers that I want you to work out. Naruto since you don't need help with controlling your **Iron Sand**, you're getting training from Kazekage-sama with your **Gold Dust**, and Sasori-sama is training you in puppetry we'll focus on your **Scorch Release** and the rest of your skills. Now I want you to make 100 **Shadow Clones** and have 25 work on Wind Style control, 25 work on Earth Style control, 25 work on Fire Style control, and 25 work on Water Style control. The real you will be working with me on your **Scorch Release** and Taijutsu. Let's get to work everyone!" said Pakura.

"Yes Sensei!" said the three Genin.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

After a long day of training Naruto's team had finally been dismissed for the day and Naruto finally made it home. There Naruto found his mom, who hadn't aged a day since he was younger, in the kitchen making dinner and Gaara was sitting in the living room watching TV in his casual clothes which consisted of a short sleeved red shirt and brown sweat pants. "Hey Mom, hey Gaara, I'm back." said Naruto while taking off his shoes before joining Gaara on the couch.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun, dinner will be ready in a few moments." said Kushina while Gaara simply nodded in greeting. Minutes passed before the three of them were sitting at the dinner table eating the delicious meal that Kushina had made, ramen of course. "So tell me about your days." said Kushina as she smiled at the boys.

"Baki-sensei told us that our team was signed up for the Chunin Exams in 2 months." said Gaara.

"Really, the same thing happened with my team before we started training." said Naruto with a grin that Gaara returned. Despite being brothers in everything but blood the boys had a strong rivalry going and liked to compete against each other.

"Well I'm sure you'll both do your best and make me proud, just be careful, Konoha wasn't really all that happy when I left to live here." said Kushina.

"Of course they weren't, they lost their only Jinchuriki after all." said Naruto with a frown.

"Anyway moving on from that, have either of you asked out a nice girl yet?" asked Kushina.

"No." said Naruto and Gaara at the same time.

"Damnit boys, I know you're focused on your ninja careers right now but I want grandbabies! This is especially important for you Naruto-kun since you're in the CRA and you're already 16, if you don't produce an heir by the time you're 18 the council will have to get involved. And Gaara just because you're not in the CRA doesn't mean you don't need to find a good woman or women to give me grandbabies with." said Kushina.

Naruto scoffed at this, he had been placed in the CRA because he was the only known male Uzumaki, his **Scorch Release**, and his **Magnet Release**. He had been given till he was 18 to have at least one wife and one child before the council would step in by pulling him from the active ninja roster and pretty much forcing him to impregnate multiple women. While Naruto did want to bring back the Uzumaki Clan he didn't want to be forced into doing it. The only reason Gaara wasn't in the CRA for his own **Magnet Release** was because the current Kazekage was still alive and capable of having more children plus they also had Naruto to pass on the **Magnet Release**, so because they had two people to pass on the **Magnet Release** already they didn't really need a third.

"Fine, there are a couple of girls I've found attractive so I'll think about asking them out sometime." said Naruto.

"I haven't found any girl in Suna that has caught my attention." said Gaara.

"Well Gaara-kun since you'll be going to the Chunin Exams in 2 months that will be the perfect time to meet girls outside the village. And Naruto would any of those girls you find attractive happen to be on your team?" asked Kushina with a smirk.

Naruto actually blushed at this as he did find Pakura, Sen, and Yukata to be very attractive but just never said anything about it.

"_**Don't worry Naru-kun, once I get out of this seal I'll give you lots of babies, YAY TANUKI BABIES**_!" cheered Shina. This only caused Naruto to blush more as he laid his head down on the table, both Kushina and Gaara chuckled at this. Kushina knew about Naruto and Gaara being able to talk to their tenants and she knew that both boys had a far better relationship with their Tailed Beast than she has with her own. She had tried talking to the Kyubi after Naruto became on good terms with Shina but things didn't go so well for her, not that she could blame the Kyubi since she did have him chained and staked to a floating moon. Naruto and Gaara both encouraged her to keep trying though as they both found it very nice to have a close relationship with their tenants.

**1 ½ MONTHS LATER**

The two Suna teams that were chosen to participate in the Chunin Exams had finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. Naruto had a stoic look on his face and even his eyes didn't show any emotion that he might be feeling, this was a face that Naruto's teammates knew he only made when either around people he doesn't trust or on a mission. It was also this face that really made Naruto look like his grandfather. Ahead of Naruto's team was Gaara's team which consisted of Gaara himself his older brother Kankuro, and his older sister Temari.

Temari was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, sandy blonde hair kept in four pigtails, teal eyes, a slender build, nicely toned legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a bubble butt, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a light purple off the shoulder garment that extends halfway down her thighs, a scarlet sashed wrapped around her waist, fishnet on her shoulders and legs, black shinobi sandals, a Suna headband around her neck, and on her back is a large battle fan.

Kankuro was a young man with lightly tanned skin, brown shaggy hair, dark eyes, and an athletic build. For clothes he wore a black full body catsuit with a circle on the front of it with half of it being yellow and the other half being purple, black shinobi sandals, and a wrapped object on his back with brown fuzz poking out of the top.

Naruto honestly didn't know how he felt about Gaara's blood siblings, from what Gaara had told him Temari seemed to simply be afraid of him but Kankuro had actually called Gaara a monster once. He had been pissed when he heard this, sure Kankuro was a brat at the time and couldn't understand Gaara's situation but that didn't excuse what he said, you don't call your little brother a monster. Sadly Temari's fear was understandable, her younger brother was killing people but in Naruto's opinion she should have been able to understand that he was only killing people that their father had told to try and kill Gaara. Feeling eyes on him Naruto looked over to where he felt the gaze coming from only to see Temari quickly look away from him. He raised an eyebrow at this but decided not to say anything, she had been doing that their whole trip here but he just didn't feel like dealing with it right now.

"Alright everyone we've been signed in with the gate guards and will be going into the village now." said Pakura.

"Since we've arrived 2 weeks early you'll have time to explore the village if you would like but don't cause trouble, the Leaf may be our allies but that doesn't mean that we can do as we please in their village. Now Pakura-san and I shall take you to the hotel we will be staying at until the Chunin Exams are over then she and I will be going to talk to the Hokage." said Baki.

Everyone nodded to Baki's words and walked into the village. While walking through the village Temari couldn't stop herself from taking repeated glances at Naruto. Temari would admit that she found Naruto to be very handsome and would like for him to be her boyfriend since he wasn't intimidated by her status as the Kazekage's daughter and Gaara's sister, but the reason she kept glancing at him was because she wanted to talk to him. She wasn't an idiot and knew that despite Gaara being willing to work with them on a team he still didn't trust her or Kankuro and she knew that that was their own faults as they had let their fear of Gaara dictate how they acted towards him. Temari recalled a time when Naruto came to her team's training ground to see Gaara, she remembers the small smile that made its way onto Gaara's face at just the sight of Naruto, she couldn't remember the last time Gaara smiled because of her.

"_If I want to fix my relationship with Gaara talking to Naruto is my best bet, plus it wouldn't hurt to find out what he thinks of me_." Temari thought to herself.

"Hey Naruto-kun don't you think the village is beautiful, how about you and I take a walk around the village later just you and me?" asked Yukata as she wrapped her arms around his left arm. Temari, Sen, and Shina had twitching eyebrows at Yukata's closeness to Naruto and her basically asking him for a date.

"Maybe, you have to remember that we're here for the exams not to see the sights." said Naruto with a straight face. He didn't do or say anything about her holding onto his arm because he had promised his mom he'd work on getting at least one girlfriend but if he was honest with himself he didn't think that during the Chunin Exams was the best time to do that.

**TIME SKIP, DAY BEFORE EXAMS**

Naruto was currently walking around the village with no real destination in mind as he just wanted to relax a bit before the exams started tomorrow, his teammates were in their hotel room relaxing while he didn't know where Pakura was. The last couple of days in the village had been rather chill, some ANBU had shown them to a training ground they could use for training which Naruto and his team used in order to keep their skills sharp, though they stuck to only Taijutsu just in case another team came by and saw them. He had also gone on that walk with Yukata and they surprisingly had a lot of fun as they even found a ramen stand that Naruto really liked, he went on another walk a day later with Sen and they also had a good time. Naruto also made sure he hung out with Gaara and the two would either simply talk or have a quick spar, he was greatly surprised when Temari pulled him aside one day and asked him for advice about Gaara. He had been cautious at first but gave in and told her all she really needed to do was to stop being afraid of Gaara and remember that he's her little brother, her sisterly instincts would do the rest and Gaara would eventually come to trust her. When she asked what he thought of her he had been confused but answered truthfully, he told her that he found her very attractive and to be a strong and confident woman but he was also conflicted about her because while she was never really mean or mistreated Gaara she wasn't really there for him either.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion and since he had nothing better to do he decided to see what it was. Once there Naruto came upon the sight of Kankuro and Temari with Kankuro holding up a kid, across from them was a girl with fair skin, long pink hair, emerald green eyes, and a petite build. For clothes she wore blue sandals, dark green spandex shorts, a red qipao dress with white circles on the back, and her Konoha Headband was in her hair like a hairband. Next to her was a girl lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, long spiky golden blonde hair, a slender build, long legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a firm ass, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore blue shinobi sandals, bandages wrapped around her thighs, a dark blue knee length skirt, a sleeveless yellow top, black fingerless gloves, and a Konoha headband on her forehead. Looking over the nearby tree Naruto saw Gaara hanging upside down and next to him was a young man with fair skin, black hair with a blue tint to it and with a funny shape, black eyes, and a lean build. For clothes he wore blue sandals, bandages around his calves, white shorts, a blue high collared shirt, white arm warmers, and a Konoha headband on his forehead.

"Kankuro just put the kid down before we get in trouble." said Temari

"Don't worry Temari I'm just going to teach this little punk a quick lesson." said Kankuro as he pulled his fist back ready to punch the kid. Before Kankuro could do anything though Naruto appeared next to him in a burst of speed and grabbed his wrist, Naruto's sudden appearance surprised everyone but Gaara who had sensed his big brother nearby.

"That's enough of that, let the kid go Kankuro." said Naruto. Kankuro dropped the kid and Naruto released his wrist. "You in the tree can come out now, you too Gaara." said Naruto as the boy in the tree jumped down next to the girls and Gaara appeared next to Naruto in a swirl of sand.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to our village." said Gaara.

"But Gaara they-." said Kankuro.

"Shut up before I kill you." said Gaara causing Kankuro to quickly stop talking. "I apologize for my teammate's actions, we're leaving." said Gaara.

"Wait, we may be allies but that doesn't mean you can just come to our village whenever you want so what are you doing here?" asked the pink haired girl.

"They're probably here for the Chunin Exams Sakura." said the blonde haired girl to the now named Sakura.

"Chunin Exams?" asked Sakura.

"They're exams held twice a year, in a different village each time, where Genin can go through different tests in order to be promoted to Chunin." said Temari.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't know seeing as teams from different villages have been arriving in Konoha for awhile now and the exams start tomorrow." said Naruto.

That bit of information surprised Sakura and the boy but the blonde girl didn't seem surprised at all, but she was looking at Naruto intensely. "I'm sure our sensei would have told us sooner or later, but we haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Minako Namikaze." said the now named Minako.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." said Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha." said the now named Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and the three behind me are the Sand Siblings Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Well we should be going as we need to be well rested for tomorrow, let's go everyone." said Naruto as they walked away.

"Do you think they'll be in the exams?" asked Gaara once they were far enough away.

"Seeing as that was the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and the heir of the Uchiha Clan, I'd say that it's very likely that they'll be in the exams." said Naruto.

"Do you think they'll be a challenge to deal with?" asked Temari.

"Minako-san and Sasuke-san will be interesting, Sakura-san on the other hand seems like a fangirl to me and will only be an annoyance at best. Though we shouldn't really have to worry about them since the chances of us actually having to deal with them anytime before the final round is unlikely." said Naruto.

"That being said, don't let your guard down. Kankuro has embarrassed us enough with attacking little kids, we don't need further embarrassment by being taken down because we underestimated an opponent." said Gaara causing Kankuro to flinch and Temari to nod her head.

"These exams are going to be fun." said Naruto.

* * *

And there you have Chapter 1 of this new story, I hope you liked it. I'll go ahead and explain some things now just to make them clear; Minato is alive and had a daughter with his wife who will be an OC, Itachi is still a Missing Nin but he only killed half of the Uchiha Clan instead of the whole clan, Gaara only trusts Naruto, Kushina, and Shina as of right now but will come to trust his siblings later, and yes Naruto is strong but despite all of his abilities not Godlike…...yet.

HINATA WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH NARUTO IN THIS SO DON'T ASK! Sorry for yelling but I really need people to understand that NaruHina just isn't happening here.

Harem

Temari, Pakura, matsuri, Sari, Yukata, Sen, Mikoto, Samui, Kin, Tayuya, Karin, Fu, Ameno, Izumi Uchiha, Maki, Shina (Fem. Shukaku)

Maybe

Kushina, Minako, Kurotsuchi, Hotaru,

Other pairings

Gaara x Ino x Hinata

Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you have a Happy New Year

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars.


End file.
